


Oh, Memories

by matlingsworth



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/M, Future AU, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlingsworth/pseuds/matlingsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya reflects on her actions, and feels nostalgic heartache. A story about how hard it is to live in the moment, instead of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Memories

She knew she should have felt guilty, trailing kisses towards her best friend's belt at 4 in the morning in his cigarette smoke scented apartment. She knew that Zigmund's sharp, heavy breathing shouldn't have sounded as attractive as it did and that her hands should not have been eagerly unbuttoning his stained denim jeans. But here Maya laid just under an hour later, half-dressed and groggy, with Zig's arms encircling her upper body. He'd fallen asleep in a post-coital stupor. His breathing, smooth and gentle, left Maya silently wishing for something more than a one night stand. His left hand shifted slightly, his palm resting on top of her stomach; Maya's skin tingled. Touch, especially from Zig's hands, always made Maya feel closer to him. Not the hurried rough brush of his hands as he undressed her. Rather, the sensation of his thumb against the back of her hand or being able to feel his chin rest on her shoulder. She missed the days when he'd hold her out of love, rather than desperation.

Zig wouldn't be awake for a while. Maya turned over in his arms and let his hands rest on her back. She closed her eyes and tucked her head close to his chest. She knew he wouldn't call until the next time he wanted quick sex and she knew wanting anything romantic from Zig was foolish. But, as they laid together intertwined in each other's limbs, Maya pretended that everything was picture perfect. That Zig was her perfect husband and she was the perfect wife, and that they were each other's true love. That the scent of smoke wasn't from carcinogen-laden cigarettes but the toasty fireplace. Maya nestled her head closer to Zig's chest, blocking out her surroundings. Sometimes, pretending was the most satisfactory option.


End file.
